


The Wizarding Contract

by bahlovkarizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahlovkarizma/pseuds/bahlovkarizma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has defeated Voldemort in his fifth year, Dumbledore, Snape, Reamus and Siruis are alive. He just turned 16 and has returned to Hogwarts when he finds out that his family has been obligated through what is called a Wizarding Contract to marry and bear an heir for another family whether the bearer be male or female. He is not happy at all when he finds out the family he will be marrying into is the Malfoy's especially since he has to bear Draco's child. Through this all, he will find that there are many lies that he has been told, including lies about the Malfoys, his own parents and the wizards he thought he knew and the world around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry made his way to the headmaster's office, wondering what the older man could want now. Giving the password he made his way up the stairs and knocked on the door. He heard voices on the other side of the door abruptly stop before the door was opened to reveal the potions master Severus Snape. To his surprise the other man was not wearing his usual sneer when he looked at him, and Harry detected something like pity in the dark eyes. Stepping back, the professor held the door open enough for Harry to enter. Harry pushed past him into the room and found Professor Dumbledore at his desk, Professor McGonagall near the headmaster, Madam Pomfrey and another man he had never seen near the opposite wall.

"Ah Harry," Dumbledore said as he made his way into the room, "sit down, please." Harry sat down across from the older man and politely refused the lemon drop he was offered. "Harry, the reason I invited you here is that we have some things to discuss," he said and motioned the unknown man forward. "Harry this is Theodore Eddleberry."

"Hello Harry," Theodore said smiling briefly at the young man.

"Hi," Harry replied.

"Like your headmaster said, my name is Theodore, or Ted, Eddleberry, I am a lawyer from the Eddleberry, Fishly and Smith firm and I represent your family. I realize you have no idea what I am talking about, or that your parents had a lawyer," he said, noticing Harry's confused look.

"Headmaster," Snape butted in, his tone sharp as he sent a glare at the lawyer, "perhaps you should tell him why he is here."

"Ah, of course Severus," Dumbledore said, smiling at the potions master. "Well my boy, the thing is," the older man said and for some reason he seemed to be uncomfortable as he tried to explain.

"Potter," Snape snapped, interrupting the headmaster and his fumbling. "Do you know what a Wizarding contract is?" he asked when Harry had turned his attention to him. Blinking Harry thought about it before he opened his mouth a few times before closing it.

"I remember learning about it, it was something that two or more wizards entered into and is binding until the contract is fulfilled?" he asked, not sure if he was correct.

"Correct my boy!" Dumbledore said and ignored Snape's glare.

"OK, and what does that have to do with me?" Harry asked looking between the adults in the room, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"That is where I come in," Ted said speaking up again, smiling almost predatorily at Harry and the young savior swallowed hard. "Your great, great grandfather on your father's side, entered into such a contract when he was nearing the end of his life with another powerful Wizarding family."

"Ok and I'm guessing the reason I'm here has something to do with said contract?"

"You are a smart one," Ted said in a condescending tone of voice and Harry shot Snape a look.

"All right, what does this mean? Am I bound to them for eternity as their slave or something?" he asked, only half joking but felt all humor disappear when no one responded. "Oh God," he said putting his head in his hands.

"Potter," Snape's voice brought his head up to see the other man glaring, "it's not like that, close but no slavery."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, what could be close to slavery, but not? Snape rolled his eyes but sent a glare at the lawyer as he opened his mouth.

"Potter, the contract your great, great grandfather signed was a marriage contract." Harry felt all of the air rush out of his lungs. Not only had he had to destroy the darkest wizard the Wizarding world had ever seen, but now he had to marry some girl? Opening his mouth, he was cut off when Snape held up his hand.

"There's more to it than that," he said and Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "Potter, male wizards can have children, as I'm sure you are aware," he started and Harry nodded his head, "well the contract your ancestor signed with the other family promised that the Potter side of the contract would bear an heir for the other family, whether it be a female or male carrier."

"So you're telling me that I have to bear a child for a family I don't know?" Harry asked, feeling shocked.

"Well first we need to determine if you are a carrier," Dumbledore said and Mme Pompfry bustled over to him, pulled Harry to his feet and cast a quick spell. A moment later a blue light appeared around him and the medi-witch smiled at him sympathetically. Turning she nodded to the others in the room and left, not before she laid a hand quickly on Harry's shoulder.

"Well that settles it," Ted said, clapping his hands together and smiling but Harry just stared at him.

"Settles what?" he cried, "you're telling me that I have to bear a child for a man that I do not know!"

"Not exactly Potter," Snape said and Harry turned and saw the almost sympathetic look in the other's eyes again.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know the family," was all he said as they heard a knock on the door.

"And here they are now," Dumbledore said, standing and walking to the door to allow those on the other side entrance.

Harry stared at the three people who entered the room, shocked beyond words, as Luscious, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been distracted, trying to work on the other stories as well as this, life gets in the way. Hope you enjoy, I'll get something out again in the next few days.

Harry sat on the Astronomy tower ledge looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts, one leg dangling out of the window, a copy of the contract in his lap. He had tried to read it after Mr. Eddleberry had given him the copy but Harry didn't understand the jargon. He understood from what Ted had said that he had to find someone, a 'chaperone' as he called it, to keep the peace between Harry and Malfoy. He also knew that there would have to be a child conceived within a year after the marriage. He had thought of saying no, but the lawyer had advised him that that would be an unwise decision.

It turned out that the Potter's were an older Wizarding family, very wealthy in fact and the vault that he was shown and had been using was one of six that belonged to his family. He was also the proud owner of the land where his parent's house in Godricks Hollow stood, villa's in Madrid and Venice and a summer house in Paris. If he was to refuse, Ted had said, he would loose it all to the Malfoy's. He hadn't thought that such a bad idea except that he was also the heir to the Black fortune and knew that it would hurt Sirius to lose it.

"There you are," a voice said and Harry turned to see Hermione standing there smiling at him. "You're note seemed pretty urgent. Is everything ok?" In response Harry held out the contract. Hermione's eyebrows drew together as she moved forward and took the document.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Read it," Harry said, pulling his knees to his chest and watching her as she sat down next to him and started to read. She read for a few moments before looking up at him, her eyes wide.

"Harry, this is a marriage contract," she said and Harry nodded.

"I know," he said quietly.

"Harry, this is a marriage contract between you and the current heir to the Malfoy name."

"I know Mione."

"Harry, the current heir to the Malfoy line is Draco."

"I know Mione!" he snapped before standing and pacing across the room. "Merlin, don't you think I realize that? I have thought of different ways to get out of this, for every no I came up with, they shot me down. Do you know who the Potter's are Mione?"

"No, I don't think so," she said, watching him as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Turns out, the Potters that I descend from go back a long while, nearly to the age of Merlin. My family is rich, something that was kept from me until just now, owns several estates throughout the world and is one of the most powerful around. If I refuse this contract, not only will I lose everything my family has left, but also the Black fortune to the Malfoy's. You're my best friend Mione, what do I do?" he asked, stopping in front of her.

She stared at the contract and then her best friend, for once completely at a loss of what to do. She wanted to offer some advice, but she knew that consequences of breaking a contract, not only could you lose everything but sometimes the magic was taken way too.

"I don't know Harry," she finally said and watched as he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his torso.

"Merlin Hermione," he said, his voice cracking, "why me? I know that I have it better than most, I still have friends and family that love me, but why does my life have to be dictated by others?" Hermione felt her eyes well up. She knew that Harry had finally looked forward to his life being his own, no psychotic dark wizard trying to kill him any longer and trying to put the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' title to rest. Placing the contract down, she walked to him, kneeling with him on the stone ground.

"Harry," she said gently pulling him into her arms, "you don't have to do this, I'll look over the contract and find a loop hole, these things always have one, especially ones this old."

"Thank you," he said, holding on to her.

===========================

The next morning Hermione joined Ron and Harry in the dining hall feeling defeated. For a contract that old, they sure had covered everything, but she was holding on to a small glimmer of hope that she had found something.

"You didn't find anything did you?" Harry asked quietly as not to attract Ron's attention which was solely on food at the moment.

"I might have found something, but they covered pretty much everything, the contract is iron clad," she responded, piling eggs onto her plate.

"What?" Harry asked trying not to sound eager.

"There was something about you being a pureblood, and if you are not, if the Malfoy's object, they can pass the contract on for the next generation."

"So if they do object I would have to pass this curse on to my children?"

"Harry Wizarding contracts do not go away because one family objects to the other, they last until the contract is fulfilled." Harry sighed and pushed his food around on his plate. 

"If you want, and there is no way for you to get out of this, I'll be your chaperone." Harry looked up and smiled gratefully at her.

"I would like that," he said quietly.

"Like what?" Ron asked finally joining the conversation.

"I'd like a blueberry muffin," Harry said reaching for the said item. Ron threw him a confused look but shrugged and went back to eating.

=======================

Harry ran towards his potions class, having forgotten his book, his mind on other things, he had had to run back to the Gryffindor tower and now he was late. He rounded the corner, the stairs that led to the dungeons in sight when a body detached itself from the wall and Harry barely had time to stop before slamming into the person. Looking up, an apology on his lips, his mouth hung open when he saw that it was Lucius Malfoy standing in front of him.

"Mr. Potter," the smooth voice of the older man washed over him and he shuddered, "I was hoping for a moment of your time." Harry looked past the man to the empty corridor.

"I'm late for class Mr. Malfoy," he said, trying to walk past but the man took his arm and pulled him into an empty classroom. Closing the door behind him, he stood in the way of the exit and watched Harry for a long moment.

"I really am late for class," Harry finally said, not sure what to make of the situation.

"Severus knows you will be late," Lucius said, sitting at one of the desks and looking at Harry.

"What am I doing here Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked, finally starting to get annoyed.

"Have you made a decision?" was the question and Harry blew a piece of hair out of his face.

"No, not yet." Lucius smiled at him and Harry swallowed hard, he didn't like the change.

"But you want to say no," was the blunt reply.

"Of course I do," Harry snapped. "I finally do what this whole world wants me to do and finally think I have my life to myself and now I have another obligation. Do you know how annoying that is Mr. Malfoy?" To his surprise, Lucius laughed.

"You have no idea Mr. Potter, do remember I was the right hand man of a lunatic."

"Speaking of, why do you all seem to be ok with this?" Lucius stared at him for a long moment before sighing.

"Mr. Potter, things have not always been this way. I was not always the Muggle hating bigoted man I was pretending to be."

"Pretending?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"Yes Mr. Potter, pretending. I was asked to take on that role to get close to the man who became Voldemort."

"Asked to take on the role?"

"Yes, a member of my family has been a part of the Order of the Phoenix since its beginning. When Riddle started to gather followers, I was asked, as well as Severus as we were the only pure bloods Riddle would believe, to join him and spy." Harry sat down on a seat, staring at the other man.

"Why should I believe you?" Harry asked and tensed when Lucius reached into his robes but instead of his wand, Lucius pulled out a picture and handed it to him. In the picture Lucius, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew stood grinning and waving.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"I was a fifth, more silent Marauder, for the truth of this, ask your Godfather. Your father and I were close, he was one of my best friends in school until my sixth year when I was asked by the headmaster to infiltrate Riddle's ranks. But that is a story for another time," he said, taking the picture back and placing it in his robes. Harry wanted to protest and ask him to explain further but the older man continued.

"What is your biggest concern?" Harry stared at him for several long moments.

"Well I would have to say that the fact that you have tried to kill me and my friends on several occasions, makes me not want to trust you and all." Lucius sighed and nodded.

"Mr. Potter, please accept my apologies, I know it is not much but I hope to earn your trust." At this Harry snorted and Lucius smirked. "What else?"

"I want to travel," he said, glaring as if the older man would tell him no.

"Of course, if you would joins us, our family goes on a month long vacation somewhere every summer, we were thinking of Hawaii this year." Harry blinked in surprise. "Anything else?"

"Yes I want to be able to leave any time I want, visit friends and relatives, and look in on the houses my family left me to start off." Lucius laughed and Harry crossed his arms.

"Mr. Potter, this is not a prison, we have no authority to hold you in our home. You will have free will to visit who you want, go to any home that is yours whenever you would like."

"What about my estates? Will you not own them if we marry?"

"No Mr. Potter, your estates will stay in your name, as Draco's will stay in his. Your child, or children will inherit both family estates, until then your estates are yours to do with what you will."

"What about the pureblood thing? You say that you are not against people who are not pureblood, but I thought with this kind of thing, it mattered more."

"Mr. Potter, there is so much about your family you do not know," Lucius said, sighing.

"What do you mean?" Lucius shook his head in response.

"Again, something for another time, but trust me, we have no objections to you or your family." They stared at each other for a moment. "If I can promise that we will not dictate your life, make you feel like our home is a prison, and let you travel, will you accept?"

============================

Harry walked into the potions room, trying to sneak and was surprised to find that Professor Snape just shot him a glare and nothing else.

"Where have you been mate?" Ron asked as he stirred his cauldron slowly.

"I had to talk to someone," Harry said, looking at Hermione's notes on the potion they were brewing.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"No one, Ron, just a private matter," he said, looking briefly at Hermione.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, looking up, seeing Malfoy looking at him, he met the other boys eyes for a moment before nodding, a gesture that Draco returned before turning back to his potion.

============================

That night, they met back up in the headmaster's office, Hermione with him this time and this time the Malfoy's, Snape, McGonagall, Pansy Parkinson and Ted were there. There was also another man that Harry didn't recognize who turned out to be the Malfoy's lawyer, and to his surprise Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Hugging his Godfather then the werewolf, he pulled back and grinned at them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"The headmaster called us when this came up, we would have been here last night but we were held up at the ministry." Sirius had been commissioned by the Ministry to help track down death eaters.

"That's ok, you're here now."

"Are we all set?" Professor Dumbledore asked, bringing the attention to him.

"I think so," Harry said, walking towards the desk where to stacks of papers sat.

"Ok Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Granger, we need your signatures as the chaperone's first," the Malfoy's attorney said holding out quills to the two girls. "We need you to sign both copy's please," he said. Hermione looked at Harry for a moment before sighing and leaning over and signing her name where the lawyer instructed her. "Very good, Misers Potter and Malfoy, you next please," he said and both boys moved forward and took the quills from the girls. They stared at each other for a long moment, both contemplating what they were doing. Harry turned first and signed his name, Draco following soon after.

After they had signed the contracts, two red ropes flowed from the contracts and wrapped around Draco and Harry's wrists, a white rope connecting them. Two purple ropes split from the ones around the boys wrists and attached to the girls wrists.

"Those will signal if there is ever a problem," Mr. Stonewall said, nodding to the ropes. "If either of the boys are in trouble, the matching one on the others wrist will throb as well as the ones around the chaperone's. If the boys become too close, the ones on the chaperone's will throb. Now, there are a few more rules we need to cover," he said and Harry watched as the rope around his wrist disappeared but he could feel it like a bracelet.

"There is to be no intercourse before the marriage," Mr. Stonewall said and Harry blushed, knowing that would not be a problem. "From this point on, there can be no other, if one lays with another, the contract is void. If something does happen like one is forced into intercourse, depending on the circumstances we may cancel the contract. You must spend at least an hour together a day before you are to marry, your chaperone's must be with you at these times, no exceptions. Any questions?" Harry shook his head, everything starting to sink in and no one said anything.

"Splendid," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together. "Well if there are no questions, should we head to dinner?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
